Blood Promise
by Serenity2012
Summary: Serena is rushed to the hospital after a monster attack. What will happen when the doctors find something alien about her blood? Will Darien be able to explain why Rini is the only possible donor? And what will this mean for the Scout's secret identities?


Author's Notes: For right now, this is a one-shot, but I might include an epilogue somewhere down the road.

I do not own Sailor Moon.

Darien's POV

With my forehead pressed against the glass of the small hospital window, I could barely make out her prone figure lying on the bed. My hands unconsciously clenched into fists, as I saw how broken and lifeless she looked, her golden hair falling around her face instead of tied into the customary two buns on top of her head.

I had never seen Serena this way. Since the first day I met her, she had been a ball of energy, always ready with a smile or a word of encouragement for anyone she met. Even if most people wouldn't believe that she was a superhero- one who had saved the world many times over, from attacks by the Negaverse- it still seemed impossible that any one of those disgusting monsters could harm her, or overwhelm the light that seemed to emanate from her in waves.

Scenes from our last battle kept replaying themselves over and over in my head. My mind seemed intent on torturing me, as if Serena's dad wasn't enough.

He was sitting in one of the waiting room chairs, looking as frantic and concerned as I had ever seen him. He still didn't know what had happened to his daughter (other than that a monster had attacked her while she was in the park), but he seemed quite prepared to lunge at my throat for however I was involved. I was ready enough to let him- except I knew he would have been mad at me regardless of whether I had something to do with it or not.

Serena's mom and little brother, Sammy, were examining the contents of the vending machine, while the other Scouts sat or paced around the room with varying levels of patience. Rini had fallen asleep after a few hours, and was now resting her head in Ami's lap, completely oblivious to her surroundings. Lucky.

I didn't even attempt to sleep. I knew I couldn't until I knew Serena was okay- but after another half hour of staring at her through the window, I was really starting to panic. Shouldn't the doctor be back with the tests by now?

As if by magic, a man in a blue surgical uniform, with a stethoscope wrapped around his neck, burst out the doors marked "Emergency Ward." He glanced around the room, noticing clusters of people here and there, and asked, "Are any of you here for Miss Serena Tsukino?" All nine of us converged on him like moths to a flame- scaring him out of his wits, most likely.

He took a minute trying to figure out who to address.

"I'm her father," Kenji added helpfully, and the doctor seemed to take that as the cue to speak, "Yes, Mr. Tsukino. Well, it appears Serena's got a broken leg, three cracked ribs, and some internal tissue damage…"

Irene only barely managed to stifle a sob.

"Now, all of that we can take care of, pretty easy. But we've run into an unseen complication. We're not really sure what to make of it-"

"Why? What's wrong?" My voice sounded harsh, even to my own ears, but I was so full of worry and anger I imagined I'd explode any second.

"Her blood," he spoke softly.

"Blood?" Kenji's eyes were flashing, "What _about_ her blood?"

"Well, she lost a lot of it when she was attacked. We were going to do a transfusion, only she doesn't fit any of the established blood types: A, B, O. We're thinking that whatever monster attacked her poisoned her blood somehow- made it alien. I'm sorry, but until we know more, there is very little we can do."

It was the wrong thing to say. Kenji exploded with fury, explaining (with hand gestures!) what he would do to the man, if they didn't find a way to fix his daughter. Tears were streaming down his face while he raged, and Irene had collapsed unto a chair, clutching Sammy like a life-preserver.

I could feel myself paling by degrees. I glanced over at the Scouts, especially Ami, to see that they all wore the same ashen expression on their faces.

There _was_ a reason- other than poisoning- that could make her blood different than the rest of ours. But that knowledge didn't necessarily mean her salvation. Forget explaining things to the doctors; forget protecting our secret- we would still need a donation of _Lunar_ blood. As far as I knew, the People of the Moon had died out a long time ago.

"Rini?" Mina whispered, and for a second, I thought she was just calling to her, trying to get her to wake up. Then, the horrible realization set in. If Rini was half my daughter and half-Serena's, if she could wield the Silver Imperium Crystal like her mother and grandmother did, chances were she had the same blood type.

But this was dangerous. How could I let my child, who wasn't even really born yet, donate all the blood Serena needed to live? How could I not?

My mind wrestled back and forth, knowing that there was no perfect solution here. I needed Mina to remind me that, "If something happens to Serena, the future could be really messed up," before I grasped all of what was at stake. It wasn't just Serena's life and my heart on the line right now, as much as that was all I wanted to care about. If Rini didn't give her blood, Crystal Tokyo might not be raised, and "Small Lady" Serenity might never be born. The shock of that hit me like a second knife blade to the gut.

"Okay," I agreed, gruffly. And though I'd only meant to draw the attention of the rest of the Scouts, Serena's parents and her doctor turned to face me too.

"What's 'okay', young man?" Kenji accused, "How can _anything_ be okay when my daughter is… When my daughter is…"

"Nothing's going to happen to Serena!" I shouted with everything I had in me. "But… it _is _time we tell you things… that could save her."

You could see their mouths drop open. The doctor stuttered, "Y-y-you know how we can treat the monster venom." And while a part of me wanted to get the story-telling out of the way as soon as possible, it was all too loud and too public here. "Is there some place we could go?" I asked, "Somewhere private?"

"The employee lounge," the doctor offered, but I was already shaking my head. "No. It needs to be just us."

"I'm afraid that's _quite_ impossible-"

"We'll barricade a bathroom if we have to! But this can only be said in the utmost confidence." Behind me, the girls put in a succession of "Uh-huh"s, and "He's right"s. Of course, I knew they'd agree with me. We were all in this together, as the saying goes.

"Well, how about Serena's room? She's the only patient in there, and we can close the blinds…" Irene still sounded shaken-up, but there was a reasonable quality to her voice- I knew she would deal with the whole Scout thing better than her husband.

"That's a good idea," Ami smiled at her graciously, "Darien, we'll need to be near her for the plan to work."

"Right," I tried to sound confident, but my voice was still a little wary.

I wasn't the only one who had doubts. Serena's doctor looked aghast, "You know she IS in intensive care. I don't think I can allow you to-" Of course, he would be under regulations not to let people through to the Emergency Ward. He probably wouldn't let this many visitors in to see a regular patient, but curiosity was obviously eating at him.

It also didn't hurt that he was a good person, who dedicated his life to trying to help people. He didn't want to see a young girl die if he could help prevent it- but everything we were asking him for here, was above and beyond what they taught at med school. I looked at his name-tag.

"Dr. Jamison, You've got to understand- Serena is one of the most amazing people in the world, and her life makes a difference. I was a wreck before I met her, and since that time, I've seen her work miracles on people. Helping her out… it wouldn't just be saving her life, _one_ life. You would be saving all the people who need her, and love her."

He looked into my eyes for one long moment, and an understanding seemed to pass between us. He threw his hands up in the air, with a sort of defeated sigh to cover the grin broken out over his face, and said, as if in surrender, "Okay, okay, I believe you. Just follow me." We didn't need to be told twice.

Standing at Serena's bed-side made the whole thing seem more real, like a wave I had seen crashing in the distance was suddenly looming over me. I could see her veins showing through the pale skin, the beads of sweat on her forehead- and more than ever before, I wished that it was me that had gotten hurt instead.

If only I had been a little quicker I could have stopped the attack- but this fight had been all the way across town….

"So what's this plan you have that will fix my daughter?" Kenji was looking at me sternly, but I wondered if he wasn't just trying to hide how hopeful he had become. I needed to state this next part very carefully.

"Well, you see, sir, the monster didn't change her blood, or transform it in any way. Serena, uh, told me that it has always been different from other people's, and that it runs in the family. If Rini were to donate some blood…" I looked at the little pink-haired girl still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes- almost hoping she would give protest, but that was expecting too little of our pint-sized warrior princess. She gave me a firm nod that told me to continue, "I'm almost positive it would be a match."

"What? That's- that's crazy. If there was something wrong with the family blood, don't you think _I_ would know about it? I mean, doctor, is what he saying even possible?"

Dr. Jamison furrowed his brow, concernedly, "I've never heard of it, and I've been a doctor for over twenty years now. Son," This was the part directed to me, "I think you're confused. She might have been talking about some history of illness in the family, and it just _sounded_ like-"

"Look, I know what I heard! If you would just test Rini- see that I'm telling you the truth- then I promise, I will explain everything to you later. We really don't have time to be arguing, do we?" I didn't mention that it felt like each of my heart-beats were mocking me, reminding me of all the life I had yet to live, when Serena's time was running out.

"Fine. Fine! Have it your way, but I don't see any reason why it has to be Rini. She's not even Serena's closest relative. If it's just a matter of family blood, then I don't see why I can't give my daughter what she needs." And just to prove his point, Kenji rolled up the sleeve of his sweater, and proffered his arm to the doctor.

"I'm sorry, sir. That won't work. It HAS to be Rini."

"Why?" he demanded, and in the silence that followed, I realized what my answer meant to him. He wanted to understand not just the present circumstances, but why he had suddenly been rendered useless to his family. Why he couldn't stop monsters from hurting them, or even do this little thing, to save his daughter.

I couldn't wipe away that feeling with words, "We have to show them." Resigning myself to be group leader, I glanced behind me and ordered, "Mini Moon, step up for this part."

Rini gave a half-smile and came forward from the line of Scouts, holding out her broach so that it caught the light. On a normal day, I would have shaken my head in amusement while my daughter played to her love for dramatics, but just at that moment, I was too busy chronicling her grandparent's expressions.

Kenji and Irene obviously recognized the piece of jewelry, having rescued it from the wash several times. I could see they were reaching for its implied importance. Combined with what I'd just called Rini, a rational third party would start connecting the dots. But that was too much to ask from honest, hard-working people, who thought they knew everything about their daughter and her "cousin". They would separate themselves from the truth until it was forced in front of them.

I just glanced over Sammy- whose face suddenly shone with triumph.

I'd _told_ Serena that when he stopped bugging her, and calling her Meatball head, it had to have been for a good reason. If it took me finding out she was my Princess before I could appreciate just how important she already was in my life, then I couldn't imagine it would take anything less momentous to change her brother's mind….

"How about the rest of you guys? Are you ready to show your true colors?" I asked unnecessarily. Star-topped transformation wands were already in their hands- red, orange, green, and blue- like an unfinished rainbow.

"Together, then," I said, calling up a perfect red rose from thin air.

As I started to spin it around, I could hear the thrum of magic filling the room, louder, even, than our shouted chants.

"Moon Crisis-"

"Venus Star-"

"Mars Star-"

"Jupiter Star-"

"Mercury Star-"

"POWER!"

We definitely had their attention now. Irene screamed. Even Dr. Jamison's jaw came unglued as he got caught up in the spectacle. The air was shimmering around us, forming perfect bubbles of light where we discarded our civilian wear for the clothes of our other life-time. My long cape fluttered over my back, black as the night sky, while the girls took up regal stances in their short skirts.

All of us probably looked equally impressive, but Rini had to make sure to steal the show. She jumped onto one of the empty hospital beds beside Serena, and said, "You're pretty shocked, huh?

Well, it's been hard for all of us, fighting bad guys all the time. Sometimes, we even get hurt or die trying to keep the world safe, but it doesn't have to be like that now. Serena's Sailor Moon, I'm Sailor Mini Moon. My blood can save her," all while crossing her arms in the series of confusing gestures she and her mother seemed to know on instinct.

I felt so proud, watching the way she held herself- straight and tall with her pink hair floating behind her like a trail of flowers….

I had to remind myself that it was not every father's dream to see their daughters dressed in battle gear. Kenji was spluttering incomprehensibly, pointing an accusing finger at each of us, "You're joking. You're joking, right? Or do you mean to tell me that you turned my daughter into a _monster_-slayer. _She's_ one of those superheroes we see on TV?"

I removed my white half-mask, the better to look him in the eyes, and whispered, "I don't think I've ever been so serious, sir. And before you scoff- _Serena_ was the one who found us all. She was the one who turned us into heroes."

He wouldn't believe it. He shook his head, frustrated, but now Irene was muttering under her breath, "Of course! Venus… Mars… Mercury… Jupiter…" She was undoubtedly connecting the faces with the names. "Every time there was an attack, she would always say she'd been off with the girls. And those scratches…. I knew they couldn't all have been from Luna."

She seemed to get lost in a stream of remembrances. "Honey," Kenji called, reached out blindly for his wife's hand, "You're not making sense. None of this is making sense," he added with a challenging look at me.

"I'd be happy to tell you everything," I said calmly, "But time is of the essence if you recall." With one arm, I swept Dr. Jamison towards Rini. He jumped to attention, apparently much more willing to take orders from me now, and said, "Of course, Mr. Tuxedo Mask. I'll make sure they're taken care of."

Kenji's jaw tightened, but he did nothing to prevent the medic from fixing tubes and needles for a blood transfer. We both watched him for a moment as the sterile white light, like a track across the ceiling, shone in his nervous blue eyes. I think he realized that he was bending over two of the most important patients ever to stroll through the emergency ward. Could he save the Saviors of Tokyo?

Rini didn't seem worried. She smiled up at him reassuringly, a flickering pink light still emanating from the bow on her costume.

Then she flashed a similar shining look at her grandfather, whose hard gaze melted the instant she made eye contact. In a tempered voice, he asked, "Are you going to tell me now?"

"Well," Rei said, with one of her slow breaking smiles, "It's kind of a long story."

There were a few forced chuckles smattered around the room. Kenji took his glasses off and swiped a hand once over his eyes.

"When I got the call from the hospital tonight, I felt like I was going to lose it. I felt like I was going to lose _her_." He motioned to Serena.

"Now, you're telling she's going to make a full recovery. She'll have all the time in the world to grow up, go to school, be in love." Was it my imagination, or did his mouth twist on this last part? "It's all I've ever wanted for her, do you understand?

I would fight for every moment of my daughter's life. Even the secret parts I never knew about. Of course, I want to hear how she became a Sailor Scout. I need to hear it."

Rei walked up to Kenji and grabbed his hand, "It all started a thousand years ago…."


End file.
